Mine
by Thatsmee21
Summary: "You are the best thing that's ever been mine" / Auslly one-shot based off Mine-Taylor Swift.


**So this one –shot is basically based off Mine-Taylor Swift. I definitely think of that song when writing this, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs, Austin & Ally, or anything copyrighted that I mentioned.**

**...**

"Well maybe, if actually cared, we wouldn't be fighting all the time!"

"Oh please! As if you even care!"

"Right, because I should care when you do—"

I slammed the door shut and fell onto my bed, letting out a deep heavy sigh. I put my headphones in to block out the arguing my parents have been doing lately.

Every single day, they always find things to argue about. It wasn't like this though, no, they were the best couple when they were my age.

They're high school sweethearts. The couple everyone wanted to be like. Never fought. Always there for each other. The perfect couple.

But, like most things, it got ruined.

They never really told me what happened. But it happened when I was little. I was around 2 years old.

Anyways, I'm now 19. I work at my dad's store called Sonic Boom. I'm surrounded by instruments all day, it cannot get any better.

Although sometimes I do wish I could get away. To take my mind off things.

I snapped out of my daydream and handed the customer their change. "Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom, come again!" I sent them a smile as they walked out.

Looking around, I see that the store is now empty. I sighed and pulled out my songwriting book/journal and began to think of new lyrics.

I sighed and looked up, to find a tall blonde boy looking at my journal. I quickly snatched it away. "Excuse me!" I almost yelled. "This is my book. _My. _Don't look at it, don't ask to see it, and never touch my book." I deadpanned.

"S-sorry I just got curious. You write songs?" He asked. I nodded, giving him half a smile. That's when I really got a good look at him. And can I just say he was one handsome guy. He has tanned skin, hazel eyes, and bleach blonde hair.

I broke eye contact and spoke up. "So how can I help you?" I asked, putting my book away. "Well I was hoping to get a new guitar." He replied. "What type? Acoustic, electric, what?" I walked to the guitar section, showing him around.

"It doesn't matter really. I can play them all. But since I think I want a new electric one." He replied, looking around. "Okay well we have this one," I reached for the midnight blue and silver guitar, but couldn't reach it.

"You're too short." He said, grabbing it with ease. "Excuse you, I'm fun sized!" He laughed and shook his head. "You're cute." He said nonchalantly. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks and fought back a smile. "So this one is $600."

"Aww man, can I get a discount?" He pouted. "And why would I give you a discount?" I crossed my arms. "Because I'm special." He grinned. I looked at him not amused.

"Okay okay. $400?" He asked. "$550." I argued back. "$300." He grinned. "How about $700?" I smirked. "Alright alright. How about $550…and a date with me." He looked at me with a small smile.

"..I'd like that."

**/**

"So where are you taking me?" I asked as he drove. "McDonalds." He said in all seriousness. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. He burst out laughing "I'm kidding!" I sighed in relief. "No we're going to the beach."

I groaned "But I hate that beach!" He looked at me, shocked. "I don't even have a swim suit" I argued, hoping to go somewhere else. "That's fine we just won't swim then. We'll take a walk on the beach then I'll serenade you and we'll live happily ever after."

"You're such a hopeless romantic"

**/**

"I'm so cold" I shivered. "But it's 70 degrees out." He replied. "I'm still cold don't judge me" I defended myself. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. "Better?" "Much better." I reply with a smile, looking up at him.

He let go of me and stood up. "Come on I know what will make you warmer." He held his hand out and I grabbed it and we began walking up and down the beach, hand in hand.

We walked in a comfortable silence, with my head laying on his shoulder. "So this is supposed to warm me up?" I stopped walking and looked up at him. "Nope. But this is." Before I could realize what he was doing, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started running towards the water.

"Austin!" I shrieked. "Put me down!" I tried squirming out of his grip, but it was no use. "Nope!" He laughed as he kept running. He finally stopped when we got near the water. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"Oh you're really getting it now!" He dropped me in his arms, now holding me bridal style. "Don't you dare!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, practically holding on for dear life.

"Hmm, and what if I do?" He smirked. "I-I'll…..I'll…." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. "That's what I thought." He dropped me in the cold freezing water.

He quickly picked me up and dragged me back to the sand. "I-I hate you!" I shivered, trying to warm myself up. "Aw I'm sorry Als. Here." He took off his sweater and made me wear it. "Now come here. Hugging creates body heat." I looked up at him hesitantly before wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest.

No matter how cold and upset I was, this was a perfect moment.

**/**

"Why do you look all paranoid?" I ask as we walk through the city. "Me?" He replied. "Obviously you. Who else would I be talking to? We're the only two here." I rolled my eyes. "Alright, don't get all sassy with me." He held his hands up in defeat.

"Whenever I date a pretty girl her dad or brother come and start wanting to beat me up. So it'll probably happen with you." He admitted. I burst out laughing and shook my head. "Well how many pretty girls have you dated? And no you don't need to worry about that. I'm an only child and my dad doesn't care about me so…" I trailed off.

"Just 3. And don't say that I'm sure he does." He tried comforting me. I shook my head in disagreement. "No he literally told me he doesn't care so I'm right." I stuck my tongue out at him. He sighed, "well then, he doesn't deserve an amazing daughter like you." He smiled.

I grinned and stood on my tippy-toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"So what about your mom?" He asked out of nowhere. "What about my mom?" We were still walking through the city, not even knowing where we were headed. "Does she care?" He wondered. "I guess she cares more than my dad. But he's rubbing off on her. Even though all they do is fight all the time. I mean you would think since they were the perfect couple they'd be good now and have a happy life and good family but they just fight and fight and that's all they do all the time and it just ma—" I took a breath and sighed. "Sorry…" I trailed off.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'll always be here for you. I promise. We won't turn out like them. We'll be perfect together forever and always." He stopped and faced me, smiling.

I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Our lips connected and as cliché as it sounds… it was perfect.

**/**

6 months later was when he told me he loved me. We had a picnic on the beach and were laying down watching the stars.

He just came out of nowhere and said it.

And I said it back.

**/**

It's two years later and we've moved in together.

A nice house right beside the beach where we went on our first date.

I became his songwriter and he got a record deal with Starr Records.

He tours a lot and I can't always go with him. It's tough but we've always gotten through it. We always have and we always will. Forever & Always. That's what he promised.

It's 4 am and I'm still up waiting for him to get back from the airport. I lay down on the couch and eventually fell asleep, only to be woken by him kissing my head. "A-Austin?" I rubbed my eyes. "Hey princess. I'm home." He smiled. "Austin!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him on the couch with me.

"I missed you baby" He said, still holding onto to me. "I missed you too" I buried my face into the crook of his neck, smiling.

He pulled back and grinned, planting a soft kiss on my lips. "How've you been?" He pulled me onto his lap. I sighed, intertwining his hand with mine. "I'm okay. Just a rough time handling some things alone." I admitted, biting my lip.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But you know it's not my choice to be here or not." He replied. I sighed and got up, grabbing the remote and turning the television off. "I know, but sometimes you go 2 weeks without calling. It worries me."

"Worries you? Why?" He sounded confused. I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know. You just hear all these stories about rock stars leaving for tour and forgetting everyone and everything. Finding new people around them…new girlfriends…" I mumbled the last part.

"You actually thought I would cheat on you?" He stood up, raising his voice. "What am I supposed to do when you don't call for 2 weeks?!" I defended. "Call me" He stated. "Well I would but how do I know when you're busy, or performing or doing whatever?"

"Right so I have to call all the time or else I'm cheating." His face turned red. "I never accused you of cheating I was just saying!" I was getting angry.

"Yeah you did accuse me of cheating actually! I thought you trusted me Ally, what the hell?!" He was full on yelling now. "I do trust you!" I yelled back.

"Well apparently not if you think I'd cheat on you!"

"You see this is why I don't let myself fall in love. It always ends up in a disaster! It never lasts."

"Well maybe we shouldn't have fallen in love then!"

The room went silent and I stared at him shocked. I immediately saw regret in his eyes, but I didn't care because I was already crying.

"Ally I-"

I didn't even bother to hear the rest. I just ran out.

I cried and cried for what seems like hours.

I finally calmed down and sat on the sand, looking up at the stars.

I heard someone's footsteps behind me, but didn't bother looking back.

"I don't want to talk to you. What's done is done."

"Ally please hear me out."

"You've already said what you wanted to say. You said your feelings. I guess we did end up like my parents after all." I finally looked up at him.

"Ally no…" He sat across from me and took my hand in his.

"Ally, I never ever meant to say those things. I wasn't thinking and I haven't slept in 3 days. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about you. I know I should've called. I'm sorry I didn't. But I would never ever in a billion years. You're the best thing that ever happened to me Ally. I love you more than anything I've ever loved before. I swear you mean the world to me, I can't even explain."

"I was going to wait till your birthday to do this, but now is a better time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Ally Dawson will you continue making me happy forever and be mine for the rest of our lives?" He opened the box to reveal the ring.

I was speechless, all I could do was nod. And I was crying again, but happy tears this time. We stood up and he slid the ring onto my finger, grinning.

"I love you so much" He looked into my eyes.

"I love you way more." I looked up at him.

He captured my lips with his, and I couldn't help but smile through the kiss.

I pulled back first, looking up.

"Have you noticed we always end up at the beach under the stars? Like our first date, when we said we loved each other, and now."

"I guess it's our lucky place." He shrugged, looking up as well.

"And it'll always be our lucky place." I looked at him.

"And you'll always be mine." He smiled before pulling me towards him again.

And that's when I noticed it was 6 am and the sun was rising.

The whole night was filled with fighting, and making up, but I wouldn't trade it for the word.

It was perfect.

And so was he.

**/**

**Alright that's it! I hope you like it.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
